


4 lads squeeze in an elevator

by jasperdillon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, seriously this was 2 cute i hate cuteness, what the hell can i even tag it's not even 400 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasperdillon/pseuds/jasperdillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self indulgent fluff based off of this : http://37.media.tumblr.com/65dd91066c1a71f29092556603b7605b/tumblr_n6uqzt6iDg1rssywqo1_500.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 lads squeeze in an elevator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/gifts).



Michael’s head is nestled in the crook of his shoulder and Luke’s heart feels like it’s going to explode.

They cuddle, it’s a thing they do everyone knows that, but normally there is a lot less butterflies and not a camera right there.

He loves Michael, Luke realizes with a jolt. Like seriously honest to God in love with type loves Michael.

Luke hears the shutter go off as Ashton (or was it Calum, he wasn’t paying attention) captures the image and nuzzles Michael back. He can feel the shiver Michael lets out and he makes sure the phone is not about to take another picture as he gives Michael kisses on his neck, grinning as he feels the goosebumps pebble up.

Michael runs his nose into Luke’s should and mumbles out, “Stop it.” Luke places another peck on his peck, leaving his lips on Michael’s skin until the elevator sings and pile out of it. Michael clings to him as they walk feeling particularly like a cute sleepy leech.

Luke slowly stops walking and pulls Michael into a hug. He thinks about that night in NYC when Michael had said he loved him (he had had a dick in his mouth rendering his reply and they never talked about after so.) He opens his mouth and whispers, “Hey Mikey?”

Michael makes a noise of acknowledgement snuggling deeper into his neck. Luke sighs and says, “Hey Mikey, I think I love you?” He pauses and sucks his lip ring into his mouth nervously. “Actually I know I love you.”

Michael untucks his head from its cuddle spot and looks at him for a few moments before pulling their lips together in a soft kiss. “Shut up, Luke.” Michael replies but he’s smiling. He places another kiss on his lips and whispers, “I love you, too, though.”

Luke beams at that pecking him once, twice, thrice in quick succession and intertwining their things.

He stares at their hands kind of dazed about how much bigger his is than Michael’s and brings his palm up to his lips and kisses it.

Michael scoffs and rolls his eyes but that doesn’t cover the slight flush to his skin and drags him down the hall.

Yeah, Luke thinks to himself, yeah he definitely loves Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the shortest thing ive ever even thought about publishing but in my defense i had to rewrite it three times bc im a dumb dumb. sighs, but hi im on tumblr at woodlandfaerie if you want to chat.


End file.
